mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гранд Пеа/Галерея
Идеальная пара Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Grand Pear smiling at Apple Bloom S7E13.png Grand Pear gives jam biscuit to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Grand Pear introduces himself to Apple Bloom S7E13.png Grand Pear being put on the spot S7E13.png Grand Pear thinking of an answer S7E13.png Grand Pear -I needed a change of pace- S7E13.png Grand Pear smiles nervously at Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -gone my whole life without- S7E13.png Grand Pear -glad you like it- S7E13.png Grand Pear gives Apple Bloom pear jam for free S7E13.png Grand Pear smiling as Apple Bloom leaves S7E13.png Grand Pear surrounded by more customers S7E13.png Apple and pear stands in past Ponyville S7E13.png Grand Pear -bite into a juicy pear- S7E13.png Young Grand Pear selling pears S7E13.png Grand Pear sells pears to Young Mr. Waddle S7E13.png Young Grand Pear -apples are sour- S7E13.png Grand Pear -the expression on your face- S7E13.png Young Grand Pear antagonizing Granny Smith S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear argue in the marketplace S7E13.png Ponies walk away from Granny and Grand Pear's arguing S7E13.png Grand Pear watches Granny read bedtime stories S7E13.png Grand Pear glaring angrily at Granny Smith S7E13.png Grand Pear taking care of his pear trees S7E13.png Grand Pear kissing his pear trees S7E13.png Grand Pear hugging his pear trees S7E13.png Young Grand Pear giving a smug smirk S7E13.png Granny angrily walking away from Grand Pear S7E13.png Grand Pear watching his family pick pears S7E13.png Grand Pear and Pears glaring at Apple family S7E13.png Young Grand Pear vs. young Granny Smith S7E13.png Grand Pear looks at the flooded fields S7E13.png Grand Pear in considerable shock S7E13.png Grand Pear galloping to the flooded field S7E13.png Grand Pear reprimanding Pear Butter S7E13.png Pear Butter -I'm not sure- S7E13.png Bright Mac and Burnt Oak spy on Pear Butter S7E13.png Grand Pear looking disapprovingly at Pear Butter S7E13.png Pear Butter and Grand Pear hear Bright Mac S7E13.png Grand Pear pushing Pear Butter to the side S7E13.png Bright Mac taking responsibility S7E13.png Pear Butter giggling at Bright Mac S7E13.png Grand Pear notices Pear Butter's infatuation S7E13.png Grand Pear glaring at Bright Mac S7E13.png Grand Pear -you owe me a new silo, boy!- S7E13.png Grand Pear walking away from Bright Mac S7E13.png Grand Pear forbids Pear Butter's relationship S7E13.png Pear Butter smiles back at Bright Mac S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear continue arguing S7E13.png Pear Butter smiles at Bright Mac as Grand Pear shouts S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter running off together S7E13.png Pear Butter notices Bright Mac across the street S7E13.png Pear Butter curtsying to Bright Mac S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Grand Pear -the Pears are moving!- S7E13.png Pear Butter and her father in her bedroom S7E13.png Grand Pear -it's what's best- S7E13.png Grand Pear -acres of untouched land- S7E13.png Grand Pear -warehouse to make our jams- S7E13.png Grand Pear -we'll get to expand our business- S7E13.png Grand Pear cursing the Apple family's name S7E13.png Grand Pear discovers the secret wedding S7E13.png Grand Pear -what are you two doing-- S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear crash the wedding S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear aghast S7E13.png Grand Pear -something we can agree on- S7E13.png Grand Pear -enough of this nonsense- S7E13.png Grand Pear -you gotta stick with your family!- S7E13.png Grand Pear leaving the wedding ceremony S7E13.png Pear Butter -the Apples are my family now- S7E13.png Grand Pear -you can't be serious- S7E13.png Grand Pear -choosin' to be an Apple- S7E13.png Pear Butter looks tearfully at Bright Mac S7E13.png Pear Butter -are you makin' me choose-- S7E13.png Grand Pear faced with a difficult decision S7E13.png Grand Pear forcing Pear Butter to choose S7E13.png Pear Butter renouncing the Pear family S7E13.png Grand Pear stunned by his daughter's choice S7E13.png Grand Pear enraged -fine!- S7E13.png Grand Pear abandons his daughter S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png Grand Pear taking down his stand setup S7E13.png Grand Pear looking at the Apple siblings S7E13.png The Apple siblings meet Grand Pear S7E13.png Applejack -you already know who we are- S7E13.png Grand Pear feeling instant shame S7E13.png Apple Bloom approaching Grand Pear S7E13.png Grand Pear looks away from Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom -came here because you're sorry- S7E13.png Grand Pear crying tears of shame S7E13.png Grand Pear apologizes to his grandchildren S7E13.png Grand Pear -I was just so angry- S7E13.png Grand Pear overcome with guilt S7E13.png Apple Bloom hugging Grand Pear S7E13.png Apple siblings hugging their grandfather S7E13.png Apple Bloom having a realization S7E13.png Apple Bloom -can I call you Grand Pear-Pear-- S7E13.png Grand Pear -sure can- S7E13.png Grand Pear enters Sweet Apple Acres S7E13.png Grand Pear -never should've left- S7E13.png Grand Pear hanging his head in shame S7E13.png Apple Bloom -learnin' all about Mom and Dad- S7E13.png Apple Bloom -I didn't even know was missin'- S7E13.png Granny Smith -I should've told you- S7E13.png Grand Pear -I should've been here- S7E13.png Grand Pear -I can't believe I let- S7E13.png Grand Pear crying more tears of guilt S7E13.png Grand Pear -keep me from my family- S7E13.png Applejack -let's not miss anythin' else- S7E13.png Grand Pear drying his tears S7E13.png Granny welcomes Grand Pear back to Ponyville S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear make amends S7E13.png Apple Bloom -somethin' to remember them by- S7E13.png AJ, Mac, Granny, and Grand Pear follow Apple Bloom S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac moving bushes aside S7E13.png Granny and Grand Pear enter Mac and Buttercup's grove S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter's tree of love S7E13.png Grand Pear -it's... impossible- S7E13.png Apple family united under Mac and Buttercup's tree S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear smiling warmly S7E13.png Apple-Pear family in a group hug S7E13.png Apple-Pear family under the apple-pear tree S7E13.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png en:Grand Pear Категория:Галереи персонажей